disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
International Events/Disney Storybooks Classics Series
This event ran during January 2018. Peter Pan, Timothy, Patch, Blue Fairy, and Tramp were introduced in tandem with this event. On the International version of Tsum Tsum a new Story Book event with the Classic Series is going on! The event lasts until 1/25 11:59 PM PST! Clear the cards to earn Pins, Items, and Coins! Rules * Tap the book to start the story and open the map! * Clear the missions and advance the story! * Land on the red spots for a special mission! ** Clear the Story Book Themed Mission! ** Coins and Items will be rewarded for clearing the mission! * Clear a Key Spot to open the next book! * Clear all 4 volumes and advance the missions by getting the Key! * Use one of the new Tsums for a Character Bonus! * Clear all the books to unlock an Extra Book! ** Clear the Bonus Card to earn a Gold Pin! * Mission Assist for the difficult Misisons! ** Tap the "!" button on the mission description to use Rubies to decrease the mission difficulty! ** The modified mission will appear in red! Character Bonus Peter Pan, Timothy, Patch, Blue Fairy, and Tramp provide a Character Bonuses for each mission type. Peter Pan, Timothy, Patch Blue Fairy Tramp * All mission types assumed for Blue Fairy & Tramp, although a couple were unconfirmed due to low numbers. I.e. Special Bubbles & Big Tsum Tsum. Map Cards Peter Pan 101 Dalmatians Dumbo Pinocchio Clear all 4 books Lady and the Tramp Extra book available after completed the 4 books. Gallery Event Images File:Disney Storybooks Event coming soon.png|Teaser Information File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Info - 0 Disney Story Books Event.png Disney Storybook HtP.png|How to Play Disney Storybook HtP1.png|How to Play 1 Disney Storybook HtP2.png|How to Play 2 Disney Storybooks HtP3.png|How to Play 3 Disney Storybooks HtP4.png|How to Play 4 Disney Storybooks HtP5.png|How to Play 5 Disney Storybooks CS Start.png|Start Disney Storybooks CS All books cleared.png|All books cleared Peter Pan Disney Storybooks CS Book 1.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 1 missions 1~4.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 1 missions 5.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 1 missions 6~9.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 1 missions 10~12.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 1 missions 13~15.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 1 missions 16~18.png 101 Dalmatians Disney Storybooks CS Book 2.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 2 missions 1~3.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 2 missions 4~6.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 2 missions 7~9.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 2 missions 10~12.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 2 missions 13~15.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 2 missions 16~18.png Dumbo Disney Storybooks CS Book 3.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 3 missions 1~3.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 3 missions 4~6.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 3 missions 7~9.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 3 missions 10~12.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 3 missions 13~15.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 3 missions 16~18.png Pinocchio Disney Storybooks CS Book 4.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 4 missions 1~3.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 4 missions 4~6.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 4 missions 7~9.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 4 missions 10~12.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 4 missions 13~15.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 4 missions 16~18.png Lady and the Tramp Disney Storybooks CS Book 5.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 5 missions 1~4.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 5 missions 5.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 5 missions 6~9.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 5 missions 10~12.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 5 missions 13~15.png Disney Storybooks CS Book 5 missions 16~18.png Lucky Times International version File:LuckyTime Timothy,PeterPan&Patch.jpg File:LuckyTime BlueFairy&Tramp.jpg januaryselectluckytime.png Pins Storybook Cleared Pin GET!.png|Storybook Cleared Storybook Bonus Cleared Pin GET!.png|Storybook Bonus Cleared Other January Events 75M downloads! 28~31 Jan.png|75M downloads! Mission Rewards Up 28~31 Jan 75M downloads! banner.png|75M downloads! banner Videos Introduced Tsums Event Peter Pen File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Cruz Ramirez (Disney Story Books - Peter Pan 18) One Hundred and One Dalmatians File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Prince Charming (Disney Story Books - One Hundred and One Dalmatians 8) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Holiday Goofy (Disney Story Books - One Hundred and One Dalmatians 9) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Holiday Minnie (Disney Story Books - One Hundred and One Dalmatians 12) Dumbo File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Holiday Mickey (Disney Story Books - Dumbo 14) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Hiro (Disney Story Books - Dumbo 15) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Minnie (Disney Story Books - Dumbo 18) Pinocchio File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Jester Goofy (Disney Story Books - Pinocchio 15) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Cinderella (Disney Story Books - Pinocchio 17) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Holiday Donald (Disney Story Books - Pinocchio 18) Lady and the Tramp (Bonus) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Marie (Disney Story Books - Lady and the Tramp 18) Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2018 Event